Yugi's Choice
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: Parings are YugiAnzu I know! terrible couple, but you'll see but changes. Also yaoi warning. Yugi asks out Anzu, but she gives him a very hard decision to make. What will he choose? Please R&R and this is only going to be 1 chapter!


Yugi's Choice.  
  
By Liz.  
  
Ta da!! My first romance ficcie! Hope you like!  
  
/./ Yugi talking to Yami  
  
//..// Yami talking to Yugi  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
//How was your day, Yugi?// Yami asked. Yugi had just gotten back from school and was as tired as ever.  
  
/Just fine, Yami./ Yugi replied. He went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. His thoughts began to wonder over to his long time crush, Anzu. He wished to be with her every single moment of his life, but he never had the courage to tell her how he felt.  
  
Yami then materialized in front of Yugi. "Are you okay?" Yami asked his aibou. Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. "I'm fine, Yami! Just fine."  
  
"Well, I hope everything's okay. You don't look too happy." Yami sat down next to Yugi. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
Yugi looked at his darker half. "Well, you see..I like Anzu and I'm afraid to tell her how I feel." Yami looked at the ground. "Oh." Unknown to Yugi, Yami had developed a crush for the boy sitting next to him. Just hearing that he liked someone else was heartbreaking.  
  
"You should really tell her, Yugi." Yami stated. 'I at least want him to be happy, even if it's not with me.' Yami thought. "I don't think she would reject you, you are to kind of a person to reject."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Yami! I don't know what I would do without you! You're my best friend in the whole world!" Yugi gave Yami a big hug, which caused Yami to blush and look around nervously.  
  
"W..Well..I..I think you should start your homework aibou.yeah.homework.." Yami stuttered. He wasn't going to show any interest in Yugi just yet, it would be too depressing. Yami didn't want to force his aibou into anything he didn't want.  
  
"Anything wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked innocently. He looked strait into Yami's dark eyes. Yami thought he was going to melt right there. "N.Nothing's wrong." Yami blushed some more.  
  
"Kay, Yami." Yugi got off his bed and went to go start his homework. Yami watched as the boy struggled over long division. Occasionally, Yami would try to help Yugi, but would get nowhere seeing that he had no idea how modern mathematics worked.  
  
After all the homework had been completed, Yugi began to get ready for bed. Him and Yami had stayed up half the night arguing over what the right answer was for problem number 7. Yugi couldn't help but giggle. 'With the talent he has with duel monsters and the courage he has while dueling, you'd never guess he couldn't do simple math.' Yugi thought.  
  
Yugi crawled into bed. He began to set his alarm clock when it fell off the table. Yugi reached down to pick it up at the same time Yami did. Their hands touched and Yami pulled back, blushing. "I..I'm sorry." Yami said.  
  
Yugi looked puzzled. "For what?" When Yami didn't answer, Yugi just thought it wasn't a big deal. He lay down and asked Yami: "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened. 'Where did that come from??' When he calmed down a bit, he answered. "Yes I have." 'I am now..'  
  
"I'm glad, Yami. I'm glad you were able to know exactly how I'm feeling." Yugi yawned. "Love is the best thing in the world."  
  
Yami sighed. He wished he could tell his light how he felt. All Yami wanted to do was grab Yugi in his arms and never let go. Yami shook his head at the thought.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked tiredly.  
  
Yami look over at Yugi. "Huh?"  
  
"You looked distant. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm fine aibou, really. You should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Tomorrow is when I finally tell Anzu how I really feel about her." He sat up and brought himself up to Yami's face. "Well, goodnight Yami!" He said. He kissed Yami on the cheek and lay back down.  
  
Yami held his hand to his cheek before smiling. "Goodnight, Aibou." Yami then turned out the light and returned to the puzzle.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning Yugi was up and about, scurrying throughout the house. Yami had to get out of the puzzle in order to avoid sudden earthquakes.  
  
"What's with you today aibou?" Yami questioned. He was walking down the stairs in an effort to see Yugi.  
  
"Can't talk now Yami! Gotta think! Telling Anzu today!" Yugi replied and he shuffled past Yami.  
  
'Telling Anzu today?' Yami thought. His hopes of ever being with Yugi suddenly vanished. 'What was I thinking? He loves Anzu, he could never love me.' With that thought, Yami retreated back upstairs. ~~~~~~~  
  
At school, Yugi could hardly contain his excitement. He was waiting for the perfect time to tell Anzu and there was no better time then lunch. Yugi looked up at the clock. 'Only 5 minutes left until lunch' Yugi was very anxious. The teacher had to tell him to calm down at least a million times. "YUGI MUTOU! CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" 'Make that a million and one'  
  
When the bell rang, Yugi bolted out the door and ran to the cafeteria. There, he found Anzu sitting at the usual table. Yugi slowed down, walked up calmly next to her, and asked her to follow him. Curious Anzu followed.  
  
"Anzu....I have something to tell you." Yugi looked down at the ground. He was very nervous now. 'I can't back out now! I've waited this long so don't blow it!'  
  
Anzu smiled. "Yes Yugi? What is it?" She put her hands on Yugi's shoulders and felt him tense up.  
  
"Anzu, I've fallen in love with you." Yugi said to his shoes. Anzu's eyes opened wide as she heard this. 'Yugi? Fallen in love with me?' She thought.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
Anzu practically jumped back with surprise. What was she supposed to do? 'I can't believe he just asked me out! My dreams are finally coming true!'  
  
"Yes, Yugi. I'll go out with you."  
  
~~~~  
  
Yugi ran back into the game shop squealing with delight. "She said yes she said yes!" These words rang through the house. Through the kitchen and up the stairs, under the door of Yugi's room and straight to Yami.  
  
"YAMI!!!" Yugi yelled. "YAMI! I'M SO HAPPY!!!" Yugi bolted upstairs and into his room. He pulled Yami into a deadly hug and repeated: "I'm so happy!"  
  
Yami couldn't help but smile at Yugi's hyperness. However, the smile began to fade as he soon remembered why Yugi was so happy. Anzu. She had said yes. Yami pulled Yugi away and turned to face the window.  
  
"Yami? Yami what's wrong?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Yugi jumped back at this sudden outburst from his yami. Yami never shouted like that to him, ever. Tears began to form in his eyes as he carefully started his next sentence.  
  
"I......I...thought you of all people would be happy for me."  
  
Yami's back stay towards him.  
  
"I finally have something nice happen to me and you aren't happy!" Yugi wiped his tears on the sleeve of his jacket. "I thought I could share my joy with you, but you don't seem to care!"  
  
Yami turned around to say something, but Yugi wasn't there.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yugi ran and ran. He had no idea where he was running to, but he found himself at Anzu's house. Slowly, he walked up the steps and rang her doorbell. He tried to wipe of the remainder of his tears, but was unsuccessful. Anzu had opened the door and seeing Yugi in this state, she invited him in to calm down.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yami sat on the floor. 'Lonely.' He thought. "LONELY!" He shouted to no one. "That's what everyone wants me to be." Tears began to form in his eyes. "I really do care that you found love, aibou. But the one you chose was not the one I was hoping for." Trying to piece himself back together, Yami retreated back into his soul room.  
  
Inside, Yami laid onto the floor. It seemed that everyone wanted him to be alone. As pharaoh, Yami was never aloud to see anyone. He could not leave the palace for any reason. Then the whole deal with the millennium puzzle. Trapped in darkness for over 3,000 years. Alone. Then, when he finally found the other half to his soul, his light, his love.....he finds someone else. Someone else to hold him when he's upset. Someone else to solve his problems. Yami just lay there until sleep had taken over.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yugi was sitting on Anzu's couch, a blanket draped over him as he told Anzu the whole story. While in the middle, Yugi could feel Yami going into his soul room. 'Yami' He thought. He wanted to talk to him so bad. He hated fighting with Yami. His eyes became cloudy as he contacted his Yami.  
  
Anzu just sat and watched. 'He's just talking to Yami, I guess.' She thought. 'He sure talks to Yami a lot. Like he cares more for him then me....'  
  
/Yami?/  
  
Yami stirred in his sleep. He thought he heard his hikari calling to him, but it was probably just his imagination.  
  
After hearing no reply, Yugi found his soul drifting over to Yami's room. Slowly, he opened up the door. As light began to shine throughout the room, Yami's lifeless body became clearer.  
  
/YAMI!/  
  
Yugi rushed over to Yami's side. He woke the sleeping spirit with gentle shakes. /Yami?/ As Yami's dark eyes began to open, Yugi pulled him closer. /Yami, I'm so sorry./  
  
Was this really happening? Yugi was holding Yami in his arms. 'I.I've never been held before.' Yami looked up at Yugi and said:  
  
//Don't be.//  
  
Yugi's round innocent eyes gave him a look that said "Why not?"  
  
//I wasn't your fault. I'm the one who ignored you. I should have been happy, but I'm not. Sorry.//  
  
Yami looked away.  
  
//You should get back to Anzu, she's been waving her hand in front of your face for quite sometime now.//  
  
/I don't want to leave unless you're sure you're going to be okay./  
  
Yami looked back at Yugi. Yugi just had this atmosphere about him. A kind and caring atmosphere. Yami placed his hand on Yugi's cheek and said  
  
//I'll be fine aibou.//  
  
~~~~  
  
As Yugi returned to the real world, he discovered a very annoyed Anzu.  
  
"Anzu, what's wrong?" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Anzu pulled away. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that you just asked me out and you go and talk to Yami. I mean, are we a couple now or what?"  
  
Yugi seemed puzzled. "Talk to Yami? Of course I talked to Yami. He's one of the most important people in my life."  
  
Anzu looked away. "And what about me? Am I not important?"  
  
A shocked Yugi replied. "Of course you are Anzu!"  
  
"Then prove it. Get rid of the puzzle."  
  
"What?" Yugi grabbed the puzzle. "You can't be serious."  
  
Anzu crossed her arms. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to decide. It's either me or him, Yugi. You can't have both."  
  
Yugi couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. He hugged the puzzle tighter. 'Get rid of Yami?' Yugi stood up and ran out the door and back to the game shop.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yugi bolted into his room and sat on his bed. Once inside, Yami appeared next to him. Yugi's tear-stained face and sad expression worried him.  
  
"Aibou? What's wrong?" Yami sat down next to him. He put a comforting hand on Yugi's back.  
  
Yugi then lost it. He began to cry. He jumped into Yami's arms and tried to say something, but nothing would come out.  
  
Yami rubbed circles on Yugi's back and told him that everything was going to be okay. Each time Yami said it, Yugi would pull Yami closer to him.  
  
"Yugi.....Yugi it's okay."  
  
Yugi tried one last time to say something. This is what came out:  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
Yami closed him eyes and said "Yugi, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I will never leave your side."  
  
Yugi cried harder. 'Anzu wants me to leave Yami. She wants me to destroy the puzzle and kill Yami. I could never do that. Then she would talk to me again. And I lover her so much. Now I know exactly what I must do.'  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning, Anzu ran up to Yugi and gave him a big hug. "Hello love. Did you come up with a decision yet?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Yes, yes I have." He said with confidence.  
  
"Well that's good. Now how are we going to get rid of the puzzle?"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
Anzu jumped back. "What did you just say?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "I just called you a bitch." He hugged his millennium puzzle tightly. "I can't believe you would even think of putting me in a situation like that. You should have known better."  
  
"I don't understand Yugi."  
  
"What's there not to understand Anzu? I chose Yami and not you. If you really truly cared about me, you wouldn't have made me choose. And to think I could even love a bitch like you."  
  
Anzu flinched. "No one has ever turned me down before!"  
  
Yugi smirked. "Well let this be a first." With that, he walked off.  
  
~~~~  
  
Yami was lying on Yugi's bed thinking about what Yugi could have been so sad about. He turned to his side to see a smiling Yugi.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami sat up.  
  
"Shh Yami." Yugi sat down on his bed. "I have something to tell you."  
  
Yami stared at Yugi. What was it he needed to tell him? Yugi was nervous about something, Yami could tell. Yami had been studying Yugi's emotions lately and knew exactly what he was feeling at any given point.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yami blinked a few times before this registered in his mind. 'Could this really been happening?'  
  
"Say something Yami. Anything, just don't sit there."  
  
Yami looked deep into Yugi's eyes and said, "I love you too. I always have."  
  
Upon hearing this, Yugi jumped into Yami's arms. "Yami, I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner." Yugi looked back at Yami. "Anzu made me choose between her and you. That's when I realized how heartless she could be. I don't know why I even had to think about it, but I chose you."  
  
Yami smiled. He kissed Yugi's forehead and said, "I'm just so happy you chose me." Yugi looked up at Yami to see him fall forward, eyes beginning to close. "Yami?" Yugi caught him before he fell. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yami chuckled. "I'm sorry, love. I haven't had much sleep."  
  
"Here." Yugi guided Yami to lie down and place his head in his lap. Yugi began to stroke Yami's hair.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and felt chills with every stroke Yugi made. He slowly drifted out of reality as sleep entered his body.  
  
Yugi kissed Yami's cheek lightly. "Goodnight Yami." He said. He placed Yami's head under a pillow and lay down next to him. He put an arm around Yami and pulled him close, getting ready for one of the best nights he had ever had.  
  
*****************  
  
Liz: Well? What do you think of it?  
  
Yami: I thought it was very....fluffy.  
  
Liz: Well duh.......it was supposed to be. Well, I hope it was good for one of my first romance stories!!  
  
Yami: Uh huh.  
  
Liz: *rolls eyes* Well, please review!! 


End file.
